Typically, closets at home do not have enough storage space for purses, shoes, boots, and other footwear. Existing storage racks for shoes have a low storage density, as well as other practical limitations. Simultaneously, (walk-in) closets are typically underused, in terms of storage, in one or more corners. Accordingly, there is a need for improved storage capabilities.